


Heat of the Heart

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hung Harry Potter, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Draco Malfoy, Romance, Rough Sex, Scenting, Seduction, Stubble Burn, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, Werewolf Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Недавно Драко, будучи при исполнении, был укушен оборотнем. Он справлялся с этим как мог, но затем, жарко и быстро, вспыхнула его первая течка прямо посередине заполнения им отчётов с его напарником-аврором, Гарри Поттером. К счастью для Драко, тот умеет спасать чужие задницы.На русский название переводится как «Тепло Сердца».





	Heat of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075166) by [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid). 

Драко раздражённо дёрнулся. Вот уже почти два дня подряд он чувствовал жар, и у него ныли все кости, а кожа стала одним сплошным оголённым нервом. Он что-то проворчал себе под нос, вытаскивая носовой платок, чтобы вытереть пот, выступивший на лбу.

Его взгляд скользнул по кабинету, в котором царапанье поттеровского пера по отчётам заполняло всё и так небольшое пространство и заставляло кровеносный сосуд на челюсти Драко бешено пульсировать. Гарри был его напарником. И единственным человеком, который продержался с ним дольше двух месяцев. Малфою не очень-то хотелось с ним сотрудничать, но Поттер с того момента, как они были назначены напарниками, был полон решимости оставить прошлое позади. Он всегда яростно прикрывал ему спину на поле боя и приглашал в паб на пинту пива с кривой, но очаровательной улыбкой.

Решимость Драко избавиться от Гарри как можно скорее исчезла к третьей неделе их партнёрства. Поттер без особых на то усилий ослабил его оборону, просто легко улыбаясь ему. При этом он оказался ещё и довольно неплохим детективом. К большому удивлению, он оказался умнее, чем казался. Драко вынужден был признать, что Гарри действительно чертовски хорош в своём деле. Они неплохо сработались, уравновесив сильные и слабые стороны друг друга, как инь и ян.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Малфой был напарником Поттера, а тот, в свою очередь, чертовски привлекательным парнем, который часто является Драко во снах.

*яойный визг*

Малфой вздохнул и ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь справиться с головной болью, которая вот уже в течение нескольких дней преследовала его. Мерлин, Драко готов был наброситься на Гарри, а тот даже ничего необычного-то и не делал. Малфой просто начал потихоньку раздражаться примерно со среды, и, он не мог точно определить, что, но что-то явно творилось с его задницей. Днём раньше, за чаем, Пэнси дразнила его, что у него месячные, как у ведьм.

И всё же с ним определённо что-то было не так. Тяжело вздохнув, Драко закатал рукав рубашки, открывая своему взору неоднородную, покрытую шрамами кожу левой руки, которая когда-то была испорчена Тёмной меткой. Малфой по незнанию полагал, что ношение знака принадлежности Лорду было пиком его проблем, когда это отбросило на него огромную тень, делая все его попытки приспособиться к жизни после войны чреватыми судебными разбирательствами.

А потом, одной холодной зимней ночью, его укусил оборотень, когда они с Поттером выполняли задание для департамента магического правопорядка. Это случилось три месяца назад.

Это был единственный раз, когда Гарри не смог спасти его вовремя при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Он был слишком занят дуэлью с Фенриром Грейбеком и ещё одним волшебником, который прятался вместе с этими двумя в горах. Правда, им удалось-таки захватить альфу.

Первые два превращения были просто ужасны, но Поттер позаботился о том, чтобы у Малфоя всегда было при себе Волчье противоядие, чтобы оно помогало ему приводить себя в порядок каждое утро после полнолуния. Драко решил, что Гарри просто винит себя за то, что оказался недостаточно быстр. Хотя он всё ещё был единственным человеком, который знал о том, что Малфой — оборотень. Они опустили эту деталь в своих отчётах. Драко пока ещё не мог трезво смотреть в лицо своей новой реальности, поэтому он неохотно, но принял помощь Гарри.

Малфой ткнул пальцем в шрам, на котором, если прищурится, всё ещё можно было различить еле заметные линии Тёмной метки. Обычно от прикосновения к шраму по коже пробегали мурашки от отвращения, но вот простое касание подушечкой пальца искорёженного следа от укуса оборотня вызвало странную тёплую искру, пробежавшую по позвоночнику.

Драко недоумённо моргнул. Он прищурился и осторожно повторил движение, чуть не вздрогнув в своём кресле на колесиках, когда жар усилился и, казалось, начал исходить из самого его нутра.

— Всё в порядке? — Малфой поднял глаза и встретился с ярко-зелёным взглядом Поттера. Должно быть, он издал какой-то звук и не заметил этого. Драко откашлялся, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, и неловко пожал плечами. Поттер вернулся к своему отчёту, покусывая кончик пера. Веки Малфоя потяжелели, и жгучий румянец перетёк ему с лица на шею и плечи. Его взгляд был полностью прикован к тому, как Гарри обхватил потрескавшимися губами кончик пера, чуть высовывая язык изо рта, как он всегда делал, когда серьёзно над чем-то задумывался. Взгляд Драко остановился на розовом кончике. Он глубоко вздохнул, когда ещё одна волна жара прокатилась по его спине. Малфой также чувствовал запах Поттера — отличное новое умение, которое он перенял со своими дополнительными волчьими чертами — и, Мерлин, он пах просто божественно. Это была смесь сырой земли, свежего леса в летний день и намёк на пряный поттеровский одеколон. Драко облизал губы, внезапно ощутив, как у него пересохло во рту. Его дыхание вырывалось из груди хриплыми вздохами. Он ощутил, как капелька пота собралась и медленно скатилась по виску. Малфой даже мог поклясться, что из-за того, насколько жарко стало в кабинете, эта капелька издала звук кусочка холодного масла, расплавившегося на раскалённой сковороде. Поттер снова посмотрел на него, и беспокойство промелькнуло у него во взгляде. — Уверен, что всё нормально? Ты какой-то бледный.

— Я… я в порядке, — Драко попытался убедить в этом и себя, и Поттера, но не был уверен, что ему это удалось. Он чувствовал, что не может усидеть на месте, и запустил свои длинные пальцы в шёлковый узел галстука, и ослабил его, пока тот почти неприлично не повис у него на шее. Малфой быстро расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки, пытаясь хоть немного расслабиться. Он никогда раньше не позволял себе опускаться до такого же вопиющего пренебрежения единым дресс-кодом департамента как некоторые из его коллег, особенно теперь, когда ему пришлось скрывать укус оборотня, но Драко было слишком жарко, чтобы оставаться застёгнутым на все пуговицы ещё хотя бы секунду. Он заметил, что Поттер наблюдает за ним, закусив пухлую нижнюю губу. И, о, чёрт, Драко хотелось прикусить эту губу, пока она не стала бы красной и опухшей. Лучшим вариантом, правда, было бы быть этой губой. Что-то первобытное, поселившееся глубоко в Малфое, взывало теперь к нему, дразнило его инстинкты, заставляя хотеть обнажить шею, чтобы Гарри мог пометить его, заявить, что Драко принадлежит ему. Дрожь пробежала по его телу, оставляя его изнывающим от желания, начинающего цвести в его груди. Пресвятые сиськи Цирцеи, он хотел Поттера. Драко знал, что никогда не сможет претворить свои желания в жизнь, но каждая его клеточка кричала ему в диком крещендо, что Гарри был единственным, кто мог успокоить жар, кипевший в его крови. Он понятия не имел, что сейчас происходит, но ему становилось всё хуже. Малфой почувствовал, как в штанах под мантией нарастает эрекция. Одежда неприятно тёрлась о кожу, пока Драко сгорал в огне желания, изнуряющем и подавляющем. Малфой едва ли мог ясно мыслить, ведь его разум был затуманен первобытными инстинктами. Что-то дикое внутри него хотело подставить задницу ближайшему члену. Оно жаждало наполнить себя до краёв. Драко подумал, что если отвернётся от Гарри, то это ему поможет. Он быстро развернулся в своём кресле на колесиках лицом к дальней стене их общего кабинета, решив больше не смотреть на Поттера до конца рабочего дня. Это помогло, но только на мгновение, прежде чем в ход вступило его воображение и его мысли начали наполняться различными образами Гарри, каждый из которых был более неуместным, чем предыдущий. Его вчерашний сон промелькнул у него перед глазами, где Поттер подхватил его и нагнул над столом, прежде чем полностью опустошить. Во сне на них обоих не было ни клочка одежды, если не считать потёртой кожаной набедренной кобуры для волшебной палочки. Драко облизнул губы, представив, как напрягаются мышцы бёдер Поттера и кобура сильнее впивается в его кожу. Малфой едва смог сдержать тихий выдох удовольствия от настолько восхитительного мысленного образа. Мысленного. Разочаровано хмыкнув, Драко вытянулся по стойке смирно. Он повернулся обратно, чтобы прижаться к столу, пытаясь таким образом скрыть свою очень настойчивую эрекцию, бормоча себе под нос что-то о том, что кто-то здесь явно свихнулся. Малфой чувствовал, как у него на штанах образуется мокрое пятно — этим он ещё больше стал напоминать себе похотливого подростка. Его кожу покалывало, и он задыхался. В их маленьком кабинете было невыносимо жарко. На какой-то тошнотворный миг ему даже показалось, что что-то в последнем его приёме пищи было отравой, но ни один из симптомов, с которыми он имел дело, не подходил под описание его текущего состояния. — Согревающие чары кто скастовал, что ли? — голос Драко был хриплым и показался ему незнакомым.

Он снова нетерпеливо потянул за галстук, чувствуя себя неуютно в зудящей одежде. Он поёрзал на стуле и почувствовал странное ощущение в штанах, потому что что-то начало вытекать из него, как будто его уже трахнули. Драко начал паниковать.

Поттер пожал плечами и положил ещё один законченный отчёт в ящик для закрытых дел, совершенно не обращая внимания на страдания Драко. Этот ублюдок ещё и напевал себе что-то под нос.

— По-моему, всё как обычно, — рассеянно произнёс он, листая папки с делами, а затем выбрав одну из них. — Не хочешь сходить в «Дырявый котёл», выпить по пинте пива, когда закончим? — Драко промычал что-то неопределённое, хотя ему показалось, что это прозвучало довольно сдавленно. Он был полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы не вылезти посреди офиса из своих дорогих брюк и рубашки. Его член пульсировал, требуя прикосновений. Малейшее движение одежды по коже вызывало у него желание закричать. Поттер даже не взглянул на него, пока рылся у себя в столе, чтобы найти документы, которые он всегда умудрялся терять на своём несчастном рабочем месте. Обычно Драко позволял ему побарахтаться пару мгновений, прежде чем качал головой и призывал нужные бумаги с помощью прицельного Акцио, но в данный момент он был слишком занят, отвлёкшись на линию разделения мышц на предплечье Поттера, пока тот перебирал содержимое своего стола. В офисе у него всегда были закатаны рукава, и он никогда не забывал надевать галстук, хотя и предпочитал оставлять воротник незастёгнутым. Обычно с этим проблем не было. Но сейчас Драко застыл, глядя на то, как перекатываются мышцы на его предплечьях, когда Поттер скомкал кусок пергамента и бросил его в мусорное ведро в углу кабинета. Малфой крепко вцепился в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не броситься на этого красивого придурка. Тут Поттер поймал его взгляд. — Малфой? — он щёлкнул пальцами и помахал рукой, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Наклонив голову, он с любопытством начал изучать Драко.

Щёки Малфоя вспыхнули от смущения. Он усмехнулся, чтобы отвлечься от того факта, что он практически пускал слюни на Поттера.

— Просто удивительно, что ты смог найти что-то на своём столе, учитывая твои ужасные организаторские способности. Сколько ещё раз мне придётся смотреть, как ты колупаешься в поисках нужного дела?

Поттер пожал плечами, выдавив свою лёгкую, кривую усмешку, которая так приглянулась Малфою. Сердце Драко бешено колотилось, а желудок трепетал от возбуждения. Он сморгнул; никогда ещё ему не доводилось так остро реагировать на привлекательные улыбки Поттера.

Драко поёрзал на стуле и ощутил новый прилив странного ощущения, похожего на сильное потоотделение, только в одном конкретном месте. Малфой тихонько всхлипнул и подумал, сможет ли он улизнуть в туалет так, чтобы Поттер этого не заметил. Он провёл рукой по лицу и откинул назад влажные волосы. Мерлин, всё его тело пульсировало и болело от желания потереться о что-нибудь твёрдое. Да что с ним такое?

Драко уловил усилившийся землистый запах Гарри и тихо застонал. Поттер резко перевёл на него взгляд и пересёк комнату. Первое прикосновение пальцев Гарри к его плечу заставило Драко вздрогнуть и повернуться к нему всем телом.

— Малфой? Господи, что такое? — Поттер с озабоченным видом кусал губу и массировал плечо Малфоя. Его прикосновения были такими приятными, что Драко, возможно, смог бы кончить только от этого.

— Я не… не… — Малфой тяжело дышал, кренясь в сторону Поттера. — Пожалуйста...

Гарри пробежался взглядом по его лицу.

— Ты ужасно выглядишь. Весь красный, явно перегрелся, — он рукой обхватил Драко за щёку, и тот уткнулся в неё носом, высунув язык, чтобы попробовать его кожу на вкус. Прикосновение Поттера было прохладным для его разгорячённой кожи. Он что-то промычал и снова лизнул ладонь Гарри. Тот ошеломлённо уставился на него. — Это какое-то зелье похоти? — спросил он. Малфой покачал головой и обмяк, прислонившись к груди Поттера, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Это успокаивало беспокойное существо внутри него. Гарри медленно обнял его в ответ и ласкающе потёр спину. Драко скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы обхватить свой член через брюки, и не смог удержаться, чтобы не сжать его посильней. — Господи, Малфой, — произнёс Поттер. — Здесь этого делать нельзя.

— Думаю, это что-то другое, — запоздало ответил Драко, бормоча что-то ещё в твёрдую грудь Поттера. Он ещё раз сжал себя и облизал губы, чувствуя, как дрожат от удовольствия нервные окончания. — Кажется, мне понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы выбраться отсюда незамеченным.

— Да, — сказал Поттер, потирая затылок и бросая взгляд на закрытую дверь. — Да, хорошо, — он помог Малфою встать и обнял его за плечи, поддерживая, чтобы он не упал. Драко повернул голову и уткнулся носом в поттеровскую шею. От него так хорошо пахло, что Драко захотелось упасть на колени и прижаться к его ноге прямо посреди кабинета. Член Малфоя подпрыгнул в штанах от этой мысли. — Пошли, — выдавил Поттер.

Каким-то чудом они добрались до камина без происшествий. Драко очень смутно осознавал, что Гарри смеётся с одним из авроров на тему того, что лучший способ заставить себя поработать в выходные, это в пятницу вечером уйти пораньше и отправиться за пинтой пива. Всё внимание Малфоя было сосредоточено там, где они с Поттером касались друг друга, и на том, как запах Поттера окутывал его мягким облаком комфорта и желания.

В следующий раз он пришёл в себя, уже когда они были в какой-то пыльной гостиной.

— Где мы?

— На площади Гриммо. Это мой дом, — пояснил Гарри. Драко на это что-то прожужжал, не особо заботясь о том, где он, чёрт возьми, находится, пока как можно скорее снимал с себя одежду. Он рухнул на диван и, больше не в силах сдерживаться, провёл ладонями по груди. Малфой запрокинул голову и закусил губу. Он был как будто под кайфом, хоть и едва прикасался к себе. — Что ты делаешь? — неуверенно спросил Поттер. Он топтался у камина с палочкой в руке.

— А как ты думаешь? — Драко рассмеялся. Его дыхание сбилось, когда пальцы обхватили член через брюки. — Мерлин, это так приятно.

— О, Боже, — пробормотал Поттер, поворачиваясь на каблуках лицом к камину.

Драко фыркнул.

— Не беспокойся, я не настолько застенчив. Я не против, если ты будешь смотреть.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, — напомнил ему Гарри, вцепившись в каминную полку и уставившись в стену.

— Я бы сказал, что на данный момент это довольно очевидно, — пробормотал Драко, теряя интерес к их разговору в пользу плотского желания. Он чувствовал, что может вынести десять раундов и всё ещё быть готовым к чему-то большему. — Одежда мешается, — рассеянно пробормотал он. Своими тонкими пальцами Драко начал стягивать галстук и расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, но затем нахмурился и выудил палочку из кобуры, ухмыляясь, пока зачаровывал свою одежду, чтобы она исчезла. — Так-то лучше.

Поттер рискнул оглянуться через плечо и быстро повернулся лицом к стене.

— О, Боже, — повторил он.

Драко на время выпал из реальности, тихонько напевая и скользя пальцами по чувствительной крайней плоти. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось острее, чем обычно. Он ущипнул себя за сосок и наклонился, чтобы помассировать яйца. Малфой усмехнулся, заметив, что Поттер разглядывает его через плечо. Драко смог увидеть, что у того была впечатляющая эрекция, стянутая брюками. Дрожь удовольствия пробежала по его телу от того, что он был желанным для своей альфы.

Эта мысль заставила его сделать паузу в поглаживании своего члена, но другая волна жара вернула его внимание к необходимости кончить. Трогать себя было приятно, но этого было недостаточно. Ему нужно было больше.

Ощущение течки вернулось, и Драко провёл рукой между бёдрами, почувствовав, что между его половинок скользко и влажно. Драко облизнул губы и провел рукой по яйцам, раздвигая ноги. Пальцы легко скользили по маслянистой субстанции, которая вытекала из его задницы. Он проигнорировал панику, которая хотела подняться внутри него, и потёр пальцем свою дырку. Это было странно и более гладко, чем с обычной смазкой, но его задница настолько чувственно отозвалась на это простое прикосновение, что он не мог сосредоточиться на странности всего происходящего дольше, чем на мгновение.

— Вот дерьмо, — прошептал Драко, просовывая палец внутрь и поглаживая внутреннюю сторону сфинктера дразнящим прикосновением. Но этого всё ещё было недостаточно, чтобы опрокинуть его через край, хотя он и сжимал в кулаке свой истекающий член. — Можешь смотреть, Поттер. Я вижу, куда ты тянешься.

— Нет, — без энтузиазма запротестовал Поттер.

Драко усмехнулся и разжал кулак, просто положив ладонь на член, и выгибая спину.

— Дрочешь?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Поттер сдавленным голосом.

— А я бы не возражал, если бы да. Мне нравится, что ты смотришь на меня, — поспешно сказал Драко. — Я видел об этом сон или два. Моим любимым был тот, где ты наклоняешь меня над столом в нашем кабинете и вылизываешь мою задницу, подготавливая для своего члена.

— Господи, Малфой, — сказал Гарри, сжимая каминную полку и резко вдыхая.

— Чёрт, мне нужно больше, Поттер, — заныл Драко. Рукой он что только ни делал со своим членом, но всё ещё не был близок к сладкому освобождению, которое он преследовал. — Я не могу сделать это сам, этого недостаточно. Ты прикоснёшься ко мне?

— Малфой, я... Это непра...

— Поттер, пожалуйста! Ты нужен мне, — умолял Драко. Он добавил ещё один палец и засунул их глубже. — Мерлин, мне нужно, чтобы твой толстый член наполнил меня, там так пусто без него. Я теку для тебя, Поттер, — Гарри выругался себе под нос, и Драко увидел, как тот нашёл через брюки свой член и надавил. — Я умру, если ты не трахнешь меня, я как спичка вспыхну и сгорю, — умолял Малфой, шире раздвигая ноги. Если эта нелепая ликантропия была единственной вещью, которая могла дать ему шанс на Поттера, то он, чёрт побери, собирался ею воспользоваться.

Гарри, обеспокоенный высказыванием Драко, повернулся к нему.

— Неужели?

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Малфой вместо ответа.

— Ты хоть сейчас в своём уме? Ты бы никогда так не поступил, если бы что-то не заставило тебя это сделать, — рассуждал Поттер, поднимая ладони в примирительном жесте.

— Отвали, я знаю, что мне нужно, — возразил Драко, широко раскрыв рот и сильно сгибая пальцы. Хлюпанье, раздававшееся из его дырочки, звучало очень непристойно, но ему было всё равно.

— Может, отвезти тебя в Мунго? — нерешительно предложил Поттер, как-то неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону камина. — А что, если тебя действительно чем-то накачали, и это не просто одна из твоих новых, э-э, пушистых проблем?

— Нет, — выдавил Драко. Он высвободил пальцы и сполз на пол, чтобы на четвереньках подползти к Гарри, прижимая его к стене хищным взглядом. — Я знаю достаточно, чтобы умолять тебя трахнуть меня, Поттер. Ты ведь сделаешь это, правда?

— Я… — Гарри замолчал, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами, хотя бугор на брюках всё за него сказал одним своим видом. Поттер дважды облизнул потрескавшиеся губы, пока Малфой подползал к нему. Затем Драко встал на колени у его ног, такой хороший и послушный мальчик, и провёл ладонями вверх и вниз по мускулистым бёдрам Гарри. Драко прикусил губу, когда они задрожали от его прикосновений. Его пальцы задержались на кожаной кобуре для палочки, пристёгнутой к ноге. Малфой посмотрел наверх и встретился с голодным взглядом, когда его пальцы скользнули по члену Поттера. Гарри громко сглотнул, когда Драко поцеловал его там, лаская через ткань брюк ловкими пальцами. Дыхание Поттера сбилось, и он вслепую потянулся за поддержкой, ухватившись за каминную полку, когда Драко устроил для него этот бессмысленный показ, демонстрируя ему, каким хорошим он может быть для своей альфы. — Малфой, — прохрипел Поттер, когда тот сомкнул губы на его пульсирующем члене. — Боже, я… чёрт.

— М-м-м, — Драко хмыкнул в знак согласия, и уголки его рта изогнулись в довольной улыбке.

— К чёрту, — выдохнул Поттер и в следующее мгновение оказался на Малфое, опрокинув его на спину на персидский ковёр. — Боже, — повторил он, прежде чем запечатлеть губы Драко в жарком поцелуе. — Я хочу тебя, ублюдок, — пробормотал он ему в губы.

Драко тут же открылся ему, застонал и позволил Гарри вылизывать свой рот. Он обхватил ногами бывшего гриффиндорца за талию и потёрся о него. Руки Поттера блуждали по всему его телу, и он провёл своим толстым членом по задней части его обнажённого бедра, на что тот провёл ногтями ему по спине, оценивая его мускулистое телосложение через рубашку. Пальцы Гарри холодили кожу, когда он, после того как провести рукой по своим волосам, аккуратно пробежался ими вниз по боку Драко, схватившись потом за бедро. Прикосновения были потрясающими, и на мгновение Малфою показалось, что он вот-вот переступит через край, когда Поттер начал прокладывать поцелуями дорожку от его рта вверх по челюсти. Блондин издал ещё один отчаянный звук и запрокинул голову, обнажая шею для своей альфы и выгибаясь, когда её зубы прикусили ярёмную вену с дико бьющимся в ней пульсом.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — бормотал он, сжимая в кулаке растрёпанные волосы Поттера. Он вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, как тот поставил на нём засос, а затем провёл зубами по его сверхчувствительной коже. Но Драко всё ещё нуждался в чём-то большем. Его член истекал предсеменем, а задница — странным естественным веществом. Его нервные окончания бешено сокращались, и в его крови горел огонь, с которым нужно было что-то делать. — Ещё, — прорычал Драко, подбрасывая бёдра.

Как только Поттер лёг на спину, Малфой тут же оказался на нём, потираясь промежностью о его пах и получая дикое удовольствие от того, как его предсемя пачкает рабочие брюки Гарри. «Моё, моё, моё», — твердили его инстинкты.

— О, чёрт, да, вот так, Малфой, — взмолился Поттер. — Так горячо.

Руки аврора блуждали по его телу, кружа вокруг изнывающего члена и заставляя его почти кричать от того, как хорошо ему было от этих прикосновений.

— Поттер, пожалуйста, мне нужно, мне нужно… — пальцы Драко царапали одежду Гарри, практически срывая её, когда он пытался удовлетворить желание, сжигающее его изнутри. Он даже не потрудился полностью стянуть с аврора рубашку, перейдя к брюкам сразу после того, как расстегнул на ней пуговицы.

Как только член Поттера оказался у него в руках, Драко с отчаяннием выдохнул и оседлал его, вскрикнув, когда толстая головка скользнула в него с небольшим сопротивлением, и его мир сузился до той длинны, которую ощущал внутри себя.

— Что за..? Ты наложил какое-то заклинание? — спросил Поттер. Его вопрос быстро перешёл в стон, когда Драко приподнялся и снова опустился на его толстый член, сильно надавив бёдрами и нетерпеливо принимая ещё больше массивной плоти Поттера.

Драко ответил ему неровным звуком и откинул голову назад, открывая Поттеру вид на фарфоровую шейку с аппетитным горлом. Странные побуждения, которые Драко всё ещё не совсем понимал, кричали ему подчиняться, подчиняться, подчиняться сильной альфе, которую он наконец нашёл. Поттер не был оборотнем, как он, но вся его аура излучала силу альфы. И он был альфой Драко, теперь он в этом не сомневался.

— Поттер, — простонал блондин, подмахивая бёдрами. — Альфа, пожалуйста.

— Чёрт, в тебе так хорошо, — со сбившимся дыханием произнёс Поттер, двигая бёдрами навстречу каждый раз, когда Малфой опускался на его член.

Гарри перекатился и подмял Драко, обняв его, целуя его и покачивая бёдрами в беспорядочном ритме. Тот застонал в обжигающий поцелуй, проводя ногтями по спине Поттера и встречая каждый его толчок. Единственное, что было сейчас важно для Драко — это комок наслаждения, туго свернувшийся в его животе от того, как член Поттера вошёл в него, задев простату. Ощущение удовольствия резко вспыхивало в нём каждый раз, когда Гарри особо сильно толкался в него.

Малфой наклонился, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Поттера, скрывая пронзительные звуки, которые он издавал, когда альфа больно схватила его за бёдра и насадила на свой член до самого основания.

Они застонали в унисон, когда дырочка Драко сжалась вокруг Гарриного члена, жадно выдоивая его.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Драко.

Поттер зарычал и перевернул их снова, взяв Драко под колени и широко раскинув его ноги. Его бёдра двигались вверх и вниз, и звук шлепков кожи по коже эхом отдавался по комнате вперемешку с их прерывистым дыханием. Ярко-зелёные глаза Поттера блестели чем-то сильным и тёмным, когда он смотрел, как Драко раскрывается для него. Мерлин, да кто ж знал, что трах с Малфоем будет настолько потрясающ!

Поттер разжал одну руку и позволил Малфою выпрямить эту ногу в колене, чтобы обхватить пальцами его истекающий смазкой член, поглаживая его и проводя большим пальцем по головке. Драко выругался и посмотрел вниз, увидев, как член Поттера врывается в него, пока сам Поттер сжимает его.

— Кончишь со мной? — вопрос Поттера заставил его резко обратиться во внимание, и он почти потерял его при виде чистой похоти на лице Поттера. Он улыбался Драко очаровательной, кривой улыбкой, которую тот так любил. Поттер провёл ладонью по головке члена Малфоя, входя в него особо глубоко, почти полностью заполняя его. Нервные окончания Драко как кипятком ошпарило, когда Поттер прижался к нему и развратно пробормотал на ухо:

— Кончай, Малфой. У тебя просто великолепная задница. Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь. Расслабься, отпусти себя. Давай, я держу тебя, — горячо пробормотал Поттер.

— Чёрт! — закричал Драко, выгибая спину и кончая. Его член дёрнулся и брызнул жемчужными шариками на руку Поттера, приземлившимися неровными брызгами на его живот и грудь.

Поттер застонал, и его толчки стали ещё более беспорядочными, пока он не напрягся и не склонился к Драко ещё сильней с длинным, низким рыком удовольствия. Драко чувствовал, как его член пульсирует внутри него, накачивая его спермой глубоко внутри.

Они оба тяжело дышали, и их груди судорожно вздымались с каждым обжигающим вдохом. Фырканье Поттера привлекло внимание Драко. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что у него всё ещё стоит. Он только что кончил ярче, чем за очень долгое время, и всё ещё был готов к большему.

Драко издал слабый протестующий звук, потянувшись к Поттеру, когда тот вышел из него.

— Шшш, всё хорошо, — тихо проговорил Поттер, лаская его щеку. — Я позабочусь о тебе.

Это обещание, данное Гарри, заставило Драко засиять.

Поттер спускался губами вниз по его телу, пока не оказался на уровне члена. Он дерзко улыбнулся Драко, прежде чем заглотить его целиком, непристойно раскрыв губы. Малфой открыл рот в беззвучном крике, и у него перехватил дыхание. Он всё ещё ощущал истому после своего первого оргазма, но рот Поттера незамедлительно заставил его снова почувствовать жар и болезненное желание.

Драко раздвинул ноги, когда Гарри провёл двумя пальцами по краю его сфинктера, играя со своей собственной спермой, которая просачивалась из задницы Драко вместе с естественным скользким веществом. Затем он провёл языком по головке и погрузил два пальца в отверстие.

Малфой застонал и потянулся, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Поттера, держась за них обеими руками. Пальцы Поттера были короче, чем у Драко, но толще и тупее на кончиках, и ему удавалось дотянуться до простаты, касаясь её каждый раз, когда он сгибал пальцы. Гарри добавил третий палец и начал трахать ими своего напарника, попутно отсасывая ему. Поттер сумбурно прихлёбывал, насаживаясь на член и достаточно глубоко принимая его, почти задыхаясь от его длины.

— О, Поттер, чёрт тебя побери, вот так, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — шептал Драко, толкаясь бёдрами Гарри в рот. — Да! Так хорошо... — Поттер сосал и двигал пальцами туда-сюда. Они не были такими толстыми, как божественный член Поттера, но этого было вполне достаточно. Малфой поймал волну, когда Поттер особенно глубоко ввёл пальцы, сглатывая вокруг головки. Драко красочно выругался и выгнулся, когда снова кончил, стреляя спермой в горло Поттера и сжимая кулаки у него в волосах. Гарри продолжал двигать пальцами, продлевая ощущения, которые и так переполняли блондина. Поттер медленно двигал пальцами, затыкая ими дырочку, и нежно посасывал член Малфоя. И он может играть так с Драко до тех пор, пока тот не станет гиперчувствительным. Малфой, восстановил дыхание, закрыл лицо руками и поймал взгляд Поттера через растопыренные пальцы. — Мерлин. Не могу поверить, что я дважды кончил.

Поттер соскочил с его члена с влажным чавканьем.

— Что весьма впечатляюще.

Драко посмотрел на него и почувствовал, как его член снова заинтересованно дёрнулся. Гарри представлял из себя прекрасную картину: его глаза блестели, волосы растрепались от хватки Драко, а губы распухли и стали липкими от слюны и спермы. И в уголке его рта была завараживаюшая белёсая капля, которую Малфою очень хотелось слизать.

— Хочешь вздремнуть? — с надеждой спросил Драко. Он всё ещё чувствовал, как глубоко внутри него шевелятся желания, и знал, что скоро ему понадобится Поттер, чтобы тот снова его трахнул. Впрочем, Драко чувствовал себя намного лучше после того, как дважды кончил.

— Да, я устал, — согласился Поттер, садясь. Затем он встал, подхватив Драко на руки, и, прижав его длинные конечности к груди, понёс его через комнату к дивану. Малфой с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не начать прихорашиваться перед Поттером. Когда Гарри уложил их обоих на диван, Драко поддался порыву и прижался к нему, вдыхая его восхитительный запах, пока пальцы Поттера нежно пробегались по его спине. — Думаю, я немного разобрался в том, что это было, — сказал Поттер после нескольких секунд молчания. — Еще до моего пятого курса я однажды застал, как Сириус помогал Римусу в его превращении. Я тогда их слышал в течение всех выходных даже через Заглушающие чары. Всё выглядело примерно так же.

Драко что-то неразборчиво проворчал и сильнее прижался к Гарри.

— Боже, я уже снова хочу тебя.

Поттер усмехнулся и обнял его.

— Да. Я тогда подумал — может, это потому, что они всё ещё скучают друг по другу. Хотя, по-моему, это какой-то феромон. Ты пахнешь потрясающе. Как ваниль и патока. Я люблю пирог с патокой.

— Когда мы проснёмся для ещё одного захода, мы можем заказать его, и ты сможешь слизать с меня сироп, — пообещал Драко.

Гарри радостно замычал в знак согласия. Прижавшись друг к другу, они задремали на диване, где огонь согревал спину Малфоя и мягкие поглаживания Поттера убаюкивали его.

***

Драко просыпался медленно, чувствуя слабость во всём теле и опустошённость. Он понятия не имел, какой сегодня день, не говоря уже о том, который сейчас час. Малфой лишь прижался поближе к уютному теплу, окутавшему его, и его затуманенному разуму потребовалось целое мгновение, чтобы осознать, что он уткнулся носом в Поттера. Они находились в спальне, правда, Драко не был точно уверен, когда они сюда перебрались, но у него в голове всплыли воспоминания-вспышки о двух телах, елозивших по кровати.

Малфой напрягся и повернулся на спину. Он моргнул и широко раскрытыми глазами уставился в потолок, оценивая свои ощущения.

Он чувствовал боль и усталость, но его задница не болела так, как должна была бы болеть после стольких раундов траха. Драко уловил короткие проблески воспоминаний про все те разы, когда он кончал под Гарри. Комната полностью пропахла потом и сексом. Однако он больше не чувствовал ненасытной потребности подчиняться альфе. Драко снова чувствовал себя самим собой, несмотря на ощущение того, что в нём совсем не осталось энергии.

Его пальцы осторожно ощупывали шею, и он морщился каждый раз, когда натыкался ими на новый синяк, и странный жар проходился по его телу. Когда Малфой с нежностью тёр метки, из его затуманенного разума всплыла яркая вспышка воспоминаний о Гарри, яростно сжимающем зубами его фарфоровую кожу снова и снова каждый раз, когда Драко подставлялся ему в подчинительном жесте. У Малфоя перехватило дыхание, когда он подумал о том, что Поттер поставил на нём метку, тем самым заявив, что он теперь принадлежит ему. Возбуждение затрепетало бабочками у него в животе.

Собравшись с духом, он повернул голову, чтобы краем глаза взглянуть на Гарри. Тот, взъерошенный, спал, неряшливо уткнувшись лицом в подушку, так что копна чёрных кудрей закрыла ему лоб. Его губы опухли и выглядели так соблазнительно, что Драко чуть не перекатился обратно, чтобы попробовать их на вкус, но сдержался, продолжая наблюдать за спящим Поттером.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он уговаривал себя протянуть руку, чтобы нежно провести пальцами по линии носа Гарри, тот сонно моргнул своими зелёными глазами и глубоко вздохнул. Поттер смотрел на него в течение двух ударов сердца, прежде чем его взгляд прояснился от узнавания. Уголки его губ приподнялись, а затем лицо расплылось в зевке.

Драко справедливо полагал, что не мог винить его за усталость, ведь они полностью измотали друг друга крышесносными раундами секса, вызванного его феромонами.

— Привет, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Доброе утро. Наверное, — произнёс Драко. Он закусил губу и отвёл взгляд, когда Гарри потянулся, как огромный кот, счастливо вздыхая, когда его суставы захрустели.

— Как ощущения?

Поттер пошевелился и обнял Малфоя за талию, как будто это было самым обычным делом, и они не изменяли этой привычке годами. Драко ничего не хотел так, как снова погрузиться в его крепкие объятия. А сделав это, он смог различить, где оставил синяки и укусы на бицепсах Гарри, и ему захотелось ещё раз ощутить, какова его кожа на вкус. Было очень заманчиво напомнить себе об этом.

— Я… — начал Драко, не зная, как точно описать свои чувства. — Я голоден.

Поттер фыркнул и придвинулся ближе, потираясь щетиной о голое плечо Малфоя. Драко решил, что она ему идёт. Он как сейчас чувствовал, как на внутренней стороне его бёдер горит кожа от фантомного ощущения щетины. Интересно, с какого это раунда? Всё, что он смог вспомнить, это прилив трепетного удовольствия и порочный язык.

— Я тоже, — произнёс Гарри, выводя Драко из его беспорядочных мыслей.

Они оба молчали, и так тянулись минуты. Мысли Драко кружились в быстром темпе, пока он обдумывал ситуацию, в которой они оказались. Внезапно его осенило, и он вспомнил кое-что безумно важное, о чём читал ещё в Хогвартсе.

Он сел и с беспокойством посмотрел на Гарри.

— Чертовы яйца Мерлина. Я думаю… То есть, я ещё не до конца уверен в этом, потому что всё ещё работаю над этим вопросом, но я думаю, что то, что мы сделали, считается тем, что... В общем, ты пометил меня, Поттер, — пробормотал Драко, и его щёки вспыхнули от смущения. Он закрыл лицо руками, надеясь, что Гарри не заметил, как они дрожат.

Тот приподнялся на локте, отводя пальцы Драко от лица.

— Ну и?

— Поттер, — решительно произнёс Малфой. Ему пришлось сжать кулаки и сцепить зубы, чтобы не выйти из себя и сохранить здравый рассудок, — это равноценно браку. Волк, который раз в месяц овладевает моим телом, думает, что оно теперь, блин, принадлежит тебе, как вещь.

Поттер только улыбнулся ему, скривив губы. Он выглядел беззаботным и таким, будто у него недавно явно был секс, и сердце Драко заколотилось от прилива чувств. Гарри провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе и щеке.

— Ты не вещь, Драко, — сказал он через несколько секунд. — Но я не против принадлежать тебе и твоему волку, если это действительно так. То есть — я рад. Знаю, мы сделали всё не в том порядке, но не хотел бы ты как-нибудь поужинать со мной? — Драко фыркнул от того, как легко Гарри принял сложившуюся ситуацию, и не знал, как реагировать на то, что Поттер сказал ему, что он рад тому, что оказался его парой. Просто так, как будто они не были напарниками на работе и как будто случившееся недавно событие не перевернуло всю их жизнь. Аврорам запрещено иметь друг с другом интимную связь, и кроме это существовала ещё небольшая проблема с его ликантропией, о которой их департамент так до сих пор и не знал. А тем временем Поттер спас его от необходимости отвечать на его вопрос, мягко потянувшись к нему в медленном и мягком поцелуе. Это заставило сердце Драко забиться в ритме песни счастья, а его внутреннего волка завыть от удовольствия. Впервые с тех пор, как его укусили и обратили, он почувствовал гармонию в своей новой реальности. Если он теперь оборотень, то его жизни больше никогда не стать гламурной и лёгкой — это если не вспоминать о том, что был Пожирателем Смерти — но если рядом с ним будет Поттер, то тогда, возможно, он сможет это пережить. Гарри заставил его почувствовать себя храбрым. — Так, как насчёт того, чтобы я приготовил нам завтрак? О, нет, не вставай, — настаивал Поттер с озорной усмешкой, перекатываясь на край кровати вместе с Малфоем, заключённом в крепкой хватке его рук. Затем Гарри игриво чмокнул Драко в кончик носа. — Я принесу моему волчонку завтрак в постель.

Гарри выбрался из кровати и убежал прежде, чем тщательно нацеленная подушка Драко смогла попасть в него. Малфой застонал и откинулся на простынь.

— Аргх, Поттер!

— Гарри! — отозвался тот весёлым напевом из безопасного дверного проёма. — Если мы теперь женаты, то тебе следует называть меня по имени.

— О, Боже, — проворчал Драко, снова бросая в Гарри подушкой. Он промахнулся, но эхо восторженного смеха Поттера из коридора всё равно заставило его улыбнуться. Драко закрыл лицо руками и почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в глупой улыбке, которую он больше не мог сдерживать.


End file.
